Dragowl
by Janet D. Cab
Summary: Akaashi y Bokuto viven en una aldea vikinga, en la costa oeste de Escocia. Una aldea sobrevolada por criaturas (no tan) misteriosas [oneshot basado en "How to train your dragon"]. Para Nolee Ramvel, de parte de tu Amiga Invisible.


**NdA:** ¡hola! Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible de un grupo de WhatsApp en el que estamos **Nolee Ramvel** y yo. Me ha tocado escribirle un fic de menos de 3500 palabras basado en AU de fantasía; a elegir entre BokuAka, TenSemi o UshiOi (o los tres). No tenía ni idea de cómo plantear el segundo, y aunque el UshiOi me gusta, se me ocurrió una idea que creí que le sentaría bien al BokuAka, y pensé en centrarme solo en él dado el límite de palabras.

Este fic está basado en _Cómo entrenar a tu dragón,_ aunque también he buscado información sobre cultura vikinga para ayudarme. Y nada, que si queréis ver el aesthetic que ha hecho **Rebecca la viajera** (también de FF) agregadme a FB (soy J _anet Cab Fanfictio-n,_ sin guión: yo se lo pongo aquí para que la página no nos borre la palabreja).

Muchas gracias a **Utopian Dystopia** , **MoonyStark** y **ShikaZuka** por revisar esto y ayudarme con los dedazos, sois un cielo (L).

* * *

 _Dragowl_

de

 _Janet Cab_

* * *

 **l.**

Ese martes, Akaashi llega temprano al embarcadero.

Abril les trajo la primavera hace ya unas cuantas semanas pero a pesar de ello, en el Archipiélago de las Hébridas, en la costa oeste de Escocia, siempre reina un frío glaciar que repta por el mar desde el norte y sopla con fuerza sobre la isla de Skye.

Su familia siempre se ha dedicado a la pesca, porque es una de esas actividades que nunca pasan de moda, además de la cría de ganado, el cultivo de hortalizas y cereales y la destilación de whisky. Son vikingos, lo cual significa que necesitan engullir su peso en bacalao sazonado al limón y sardinas asadas para combatir las inclemencias del clima y hacer frente a posibles invasores. Aunque para ser francos, Akaashi opina que el peor enemigo de un vikingo es otro vikingo.

A los _jarls_ (que es como se llama a aquellos vikingos que sirven a la corona y lideran las aldeas) les encanta enzarzarse en disputas absurdas y enfrentar a sus villas en el proceso. Siempre ocurre igual; que si tú tienes más terrenos que yo, que si tienes que pagar aranceles para circular por este camino, que si mis ovejas dan más lana que las tuyas. El padre de Bokuto, el _jarl_ de la isla de Skye, es un experto en esa clase de conflictos, y a pesar de que Akaashi reprocha a su hijo con más o menos frecuencia, tiene que reconocer que por lo menos él no parece haber heredado esa naturaleza beligerante.

De hecho, lo único beligerante que tiene Bokuto es esa renuencia ocasional hacia sus estudios y las clases para aprender a usar todo tipo de armas y su formación para convertirse en el futuro jefe, aunque Akaashi puede entenderlo. Él también se agobiaría si tuviera que lidiar con tanta responsabilidad.

Se ajusta la gruesa capa de piel a los hombros. Le duelen las mejillas pálidas y han vuelto a cortársele los labios, y para colmo, hay tantos _drakkars_ atracados en el puerto esa mañana, todos largos y robustos y estrechos y llenos de remos, que le cuesta encontrar el barco de sus padres, mucho más pequeño y modesto, con el escudo de la familia pintado de negro a un costado, junto al rojo de la tribu. Las olas rompen y rugen contra el entablado de madera del extenso muelle, arañando el musgo de las vigas más bajas y tambaleando los cascos de las embarcaciones. Cuando por fin encuentra la suya, Akaashi se apresura a subir. Tiene que comprobar el anclaje, los nudos y las velas para cerciorarse de que aguantarán la tormenta, y demasiadas ganas de volver a acurrucarse cerca de la vieja chimenea de piedra. Ha salido de casa con la ropa de dormir nada más divisar el océano picado desde la ventana, en lo alto de la Colina de Odge, y apenas ha atinado a echarse la capa de viaje de su padre por encima. Nota los dedos rígidos dentro de los zapatos de cuero, y el aire gélido se le cuela por el cuello cuadrado de la amplia camisa larga y el vuelo de los pantalones.

De pronto, algo cambia en la atmósfera.

El nubarrón de calima y el olor a quemado, a salina y a pescado crudo son inconfundibles, y aunque Akaashi no tiene tiempo para levantar el mentón hacia el cielo plomizo, ve su sombra alargada y alada y _monstruosa_ , y distingue su respiración pesada, unos metros por encima de su cabeza, a su izquierda. Logra arrancarse la capa para que la criatura no lo confunda con un animal y a aplastarse contra la línea de crujía, y antes de que la prenda caiga, unas garras del tamaño de hachas se cierran en torno a ella, emprendiendo entre alaridos estridentes y victoriosos el vuelo hacia la punta contraria de la costa.

Frustrado, se incorpora como puede. La sangre le ha huido del rostro, la pierna derecha se le ha vuelto de mantequilla y el vaivén perezoso del navío le obliga a apoyarse en la barandilla. Chasquea la lengua con desaprobación, y no se ha recompuesto del todo antes de echar a correr en dirección al pueblo para dar la voz de alarma.

 _Oh_ , ¿no lo sabíais?

Las Hébridas son una zona de tránsito y de caza para dragones.

* * *

 **ll.**

Bokuto, por supuesto, no deja de perseguirlo durante toda la tarde.

–Por quinta vez, Bokuto –suspira Akaashi, llevándose a los labios una petaca de cerveza de cebada. El sabor no es exactamente agradable, pero es nutritivo, y ayuda a paliar la escasez de agua. La hoguera comunitaria que han prendido para la cena le calienta las manos y la nariz pelada–. No vi cómo era. Lo escuché moverse y reconocí su silueta por el rabillo del ojo. No sé si era un _Gronckle_ , o un _Cremallerus Espantosus_ o un _Leñador._

Vaya nombrecitos, ¿no? Ya, _bueno_ , a los vikingos les gustan las excentricidades. Llevan años estudiando a esos bichos, y les han puesto nombre a todos los que se han ido encontrando en sus expediciones. Incluso han escrito un pesado manual sobre ellos que custodia el _jarl_ de cada asentamiento, y al que van añadiendo ilustraciones e información cada vez que descubren un dato revelador.

Akaashi cree que deberían centrarse en hallar algún remedio para repelerlos lejos de sus rebaños y sus almacenes de grano (porque sí, también hay dragones herbívoros, como el _Bufalord,_ que tiene el cuello corto y un montón de espinas o el _Flightmare,_ que habita en ríos y arrecifes y cuya piel despide un azul brillante que atrae a los peces). La verdad es que parece evidente que lo único que debería importarles acerca de ellos es su capacidad de matarlos a base de veneno, fuego, asfixia o ácido, así que Akaashi no entiende quién puede encontrar apasionantes a los dragones.

Bokuto, aparentemente.

–Pero _Akaashe –_ insiste, pegándose a él en el tronco de madera sobre el que están sentados. Bokuto suele hacer eso. Eso de acercarse demasiado. Y también eso otro de no respetar su apellido–. ¿No podrías imitar el ruido que hizo? Ya sabes, después de robarte la capa. Creo que puedo reconocerlos por su sonido.

Y se queda mirándolo. Con avidez por los detalles y la aventura. Con esos ojos que son demasiado grandes y demasiado ambarinos para pertenecer a una persona, y que le sentarían mejor a un ave rapaz. En el pueblo solo Kenma (el hijo de la criadora de gatos) tiene unos ojos parecidos, aunque los suyos se asemejan más a los de un felino, siempre semiocultos por una cortina de pelo negro y lacio.

Bokuto, en cambio, no podría pasar desapercibido aunque lo intentara. Y normalmente, pasar desapercibido es lo último que quiere, así que ya os podréis imaginar. Su cabello, siempre alborotado, oscila a mechones rebeldes entre el azabache y un gris satinado, a menudo trenzado en la nuca o en la sien. En los meses más tibios suele peinárselo hacia arriba, ayudándose de cantidades ingentes de cera, pero ahora lo lleva hacia abajo, desordenado de una forma que Akaashi puede admitir que le sienta bien, porque va acorde a su carácter caótico y porque no tiene sentido llevarlo de otra forma cuando se pasan el día con gorros de lana calados hasta las orejas.

La mayoría de los chicos y las chicas de su edad quieren ser amigos suyos, y no porque esté destinado a ser el futuro _jarl_ de la isla de Skye.

–No voy a imitar a un dragón, Bokuto.

–Pero _Akaashi..._ –refunfuña, y parece mentira que esté a punto de cumplir diecisiete años–. No hay derecho a que tú estuvieras ahí y yo no. No es justo.

Y se cruza de brazos. La malla metálica que le recubre el pecho tintinea un poco por el gesto. Antes solía llevarlo medio descubierto, siempre obcecado en ese juego suyo, consistente en pasarse una bola hecha de ropa vieja y juntas de goma con otros chicos, y en golpearla tras unas líneas dibujadas en la tierra. Le había insistido tanto que Akaashi había terminado aprendiéndose las reglas, aunque su forma de tratar ese amasijo de tela era diferente. Más estratégica y menos ofensiva que la de Bokuto.

Y había estado bien. Hasta el saqueo de los _Pesadilla Monstruosa_ de hace seis meses. Habían esquilmado cuatro granjas y calcinado dos docenas de casas. Y otras cosas. Cosas mucho más valiosas. _No hay derecho a que tú estuvieras ahí y yo no. No es justo._ Akaashi está a punto de decirle que el incidente matutino con el dragón no fue divertido. Que ojalá hubiese podido cambiarse por él, que es un cabeza de chorlito y no conoce el peligro, y seguramente habría sobrellevado mejor la perspectiva de ser devorado vivo.

Mira de soslayo el final de su manga izquierda. Hace medio año había una mano de dedos largos y habilidosos. Era la que Bokuto usaba para _rematar_ , que es como se llama a lo que uno hace en ese juego para estrellar la pelota de tela contra el suelo. Ahora, en cambio, hay una especie de zarpa de acero. Cualquier otro vikingo habría deseado un garfio, o un machete, pero Bokuto es Bokuto, y no dudó ni un segundo cuando dejó de arder en fiebre y el herrero lo visitó personalmente para preguntarle qué quería.

"Una garra", había dicho con fervor y ronquera, todo anhelo y agotamiento, "como la de un dragón". El muñón desinfectado y cosido con hilo descansando contra el estómago.

Akaashi se había movido del borde de su cama solo para ayudar a sus padres con el negocio, e incluso se había saltado las lecciones de lectura que impartía la matriarca todas las tardes, y que Akaashi sigue desde que era niño.

 _No hay derecho a que tú estuvieras ahí y yo no. No es justo._

–Está bien –cede. Siempre termina claudicando. No tiene remedio–. Pero solo vas a tener una oportunidad para adivinar de qué dragón se trata, porque no pienso imitarlo dos veces –masculla, levantándose del tronco–. ¿Está claro, Bokuto?

Cuando se trata de Bokuto, hacer esa pregunta es una necesidad. No ha finalizado la frase y ya le ha pasado el brazo bueno por los hombros. Tiene tanta emoción bulléndole dentro que Akaashi lo nota vibrar a su costado.

Lanza un grito de guerra que atrae la atención de media isla. Algo como un aullido de los que regalan los lobos a la luna, pero que suena a "eyeyeyEY".

–Eres el mejor, Keiji.

Es un chantajista, por supuesto. No tiene muchas luces pero posee la picaresca suficiente para intuir cuándo le flaquean las defensas. Usa su nombre de pila para derribarlas a quemarropa, y tal vez valga la pena soportar la derrota por esa ilusión que se le derrama por los ojos, aniñados y amarillos y repletos de ganas de vivir.

–Vamos a dar una vuelta –propone Akaashi, intentando caminar todo lo erguido que puede con medio peso muerto de Bokuto a cuestas–. Si me lo permites, prefiero que nadie me oiga.

* * *

 **lll.**

A veces, Akaashi cree que se lo pone demasiado fácil.

–Sabes a jabón –inquiere Bokuto con la voz (inusualmente) rasposa.

Sus padres partieron mar adentro al alba. Akaashi no los espera hasta la medianoche de mañana y que Odín lo libre, porque ningún vikingo quiere ver a su único _hijo_ dejándose lamer los hombros por el futuro jefe de Skye sobre la alfombra de piel del salón. Akaashi se estremece contra la zarpa de acero en su cadera. Cierra los ojos, y durante un instante solo escucha el crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea y a Bokuto recuperando el aliento.

Fuera llueve a cántaros.

–Si te bañaras tú también sabrías a eso.

–¡ _Akaashi_!

"Deberías salir a buscar una chica, Bokuto", le gustaría decirle. "Una que te dé la razón cuando se la pidas y que se ría en voz alta, como tú. Deberías querer darle tu tiempo a otra persona, porque es lo más preciado que tenemos y lo mayor que puedes ofrecerle a alguien, y me lo estás dando todo a mí, y algún día te vas a arrepentir de no habérselo dado a alguien que hable más y que tenga ganas de meterse en líos. A alguien que no sea pobre y _un chico"._

–Bokuto...

–No me hables –rezonga Bokuto, desplomándose a su lado. El flequillo pegándose al sudor de la frente–. Estoy enfadado.

Aún así, no se va hasta que la borrasca cesa y el sol se come a la noche negra y a las nubes grisáceas.

* * *

 **lV.**

El día en que Akaashi lo descubre, está a punto de darle un patatús.

Bokuto lleva unas cuantas semanas esquivo, lo cual es bastante impropio de él, y Akaashi se teme lo peor. _Hay una chica_ , piensa, y hay varios momentos del día en los que piensa que no debería sentirse traicionado. Que tarde o temprano tenía que pasar y vaya, ha ocurrido y resulta que escuece más de lo que imaginaba, pero es lo que hay.

Llega a convencerse tanto de que lo ha perdido que cuando Bokuto se planta en la pescadería a última hora de la tarde, lo descoloca por completo.

–Hola –dice Akaashi, sin saber muy bien cómo saludarlo. Le gustaría decirle que se alegra de verlo, pero Bokuto lleva el ceño ligeramente fruncido y tiene toda la pinta de ir a revelarle algo que lo tiene angustiado, así que quizá a Akaashi le atormenta un poco que esté ahí. Sin hablar. Sin hacer nada más que sondearlo con esa mirada almibarada suya.

–¿Te sobra algo de pescado que esté a punto de ponerse malo?

No debe haberle escuchado bien.

–¿Qué?

–¿ _Qué_? –repite Bokuto, confuso–. Quiero enseñarte algo.

Una hora escasa después, Akaashi consigue escabullirse del puesto, con la excusa de asistir a las lecciones de lectura de la matriarca. Para su sorpresa, se adentran en el bosque. No es que haya animales peligrosos morando en sus cuevas, pero suelen acudir a él solo cuando necesitan aprovisionarse de madera. Eso, sumado a lo concentrado que parece Bokuto en seguir una especie de ruta que parece haber recorrido antes, y al hecho de que no para de volverse en la maleza para preguntarle si está seguro de que en el canastillo de pescado que lleva a la espalda no hay anguila, hacen que Akaashi comience a preocuparse por su estabilidad mental.

"Sería un problema", lo escucha mascullar entre dientes, "no veas lo antipático que se pone cuando hay anguilas cerca. Mala idea, mala idea".

Se detienen al llegar a una laguna, escondida entre paredes escarpadas de roca y arbustos tupidos. Akaashi ignoraba la existencia de esa fuente de agua. Tiene la boca seca por la caminata y la jornada de trabajo intenso, y va a preguntarle a Bokuto por qué no ha puesto al corriente al _jarl_ de la ubicación de esa laguna, cuando Bokuto levanta la mano sana con firmeza.

–Vale –carraspea con ansiedad–. Eh. _Uh._ No te asustes, ¿vale?

Akaashi nunca lo había visto tan nervioso, y eso que lo conoce desde que era un crío.

–Bokuto, ¿qué...?

Nunca llega a finalizar la frase. Escucha crujidos de ramitas provinientes del claro. Ve a Bokuto hincar la rodilla en la tierra mojada y silabear algo que suena como a "bsbsbsbs", y después, oye una especie de gruñido apreciativo.

–Ahí está –sonríe Bokuto, apoyando la canastilla en la hierba–. ¡Ven aquí, pequeñín!

 _Por Thor bendito._

Lo que Akaashi ve descender de una secuoya inmensa es una mole colosal de plumas y escamas. _Un dragón._ Se le hiela la garganta. El corazón entra en barrena. Quiere coger a Bokuto del brazo y salir corriendo, pero entonces el chico se adelanta y estira su única mano. El animal se acerca hacia él con cautela, y Akaashi se da cuenta de que donde debería haber unas fauces, hay una especie de pico curvo. Las escamas plateadas refulgen bajo la luz de la luna nueva. Contrastan con las plumas negras, como las de un cuervo.

–Es precioso, ¿verdad? –susurra Bokuto, embelesado. Acariciando la cabeza de la criatura, que emite una especie de ronroneo contra la palma y ladea el cuello para que lo rasque–. Es un _dragowl_ , así que le gusta salir a cazar de noche y dormir en las copas de los árboles. Tiene su nido hecho en ese de allí –comenta con ánimos renovados, señalando hacia el árbol por el que el bicho acaba de bajar.

–Bokuto –logra decir Akaashi. En un hilo de voz. Las rodillas no le responden–. ¿Le has contado esto a tu padre?

Bokuto esboza una mueca.

–Hombre, tampoco tiene que saberlo _todo._

–Te has hecho _amigo_ de _un dragón –_ remarca Akaashi, tensándose cuando el animal olfatea en su dirección–. Y los _jarls matan_ a los dragones.

–Ya, bueno –resopla Bokuto, restándole importancia–. Cuando yo sea _jarl_ cambiaré algunas cosillas.

–Te has hecho amigo de _un dragón –_ vuelve a decir Akaashi, porque está claro que Bokuto no comprende la gravedad de la situación.

–Es genial, lo sé –presume Bokuto, llevándole la mano hasta la cabeza colosal del dragón para que lo toque. Akaashi contiene la respiración–. Si algo sale mal, siempre podemos pirarnos volando de aquí –propone, sin soltarlo. El tacto de las escamas es duro, como la piedra seca, pero las plumas son suaves y lisas–. Tengo pensado aprender a montarlo. Podríamos mudarnos a Grecia y besarnos en medio de la calle.

–Creo que eso estaba bien visto antes de Cristo –repone Akaashi, y se le escapa un poco la risa, porque _es que_ es _absurdo._ El _dragowl_ le lame los dedos. Su lengua es como la de los gatos; una lija húmeda.

 _No hay una chica,_ piensa Akaashi, conmocionado.

 _Nunca la ha habido._

–Seguro que hay algún sitio en el que a la gente no le parece mal –insiste Bokuto, optimista–. Y si no... bueno, a mí no me parece mal. Eso debería bastar –concluye, bostezando con cansancio–. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Estamos hablando del caso en el que aquí nos condenen a la horca o nos destierren, o algo así. Ya verás que cuando mi chico esté bien entrenado todo el mundo va a querer un dragón. La gente puede cambiar su forma de pensar.–asevera, palmeando el lomo del animal con jocosidad. La promesa en los labios–. Ya verás, Akaashi.

 _Ya verás._

Querría enumerarle una lista de las cosas que pueden salir mal. De los peligros a los que se exponen. Convencerle de que no merece la pena.

Observa al _dragowl_ picotear en el interior de la cesta. Con detenimiento.

–Habrá que ponerle bozal.

Son vikingos, después de todo.

Llevan el riesgo en la sangre.

* * *

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si os ha gustado se agradece un review vikingo (?)_


End file.
